Brincadeira do Destino
by yue-chan
Summary: COMPLETA!Quando se chega no fundo do poço,a última coisa que se espera é encontrar a luz.Até que ponto o destino é imutável? Continuação de Aniversário,Shounen ai,Yuki's POV
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

Essa fic é uma continuação de Aniversário,envolvendo o mesmo casal.Tentei deixa-la o mais independente da outra possível,mesmo assim,se puder (e for do seu agrado,lógico),leia Aniversário antes,ok?

Agradecimentos a: Salina Angel Kail, Mo de Áries e Akane Mitsuko A.S.T.(pelas opiniões sinceras) e,especialmente a Carolly-Sohma e a Euuu (pelos pedidos de continuação).Espero,sinceramente,que gostem dessa pequena continuação.)

Legendas:

-... fala

( ) comentários do próprio personagem (lê-se:coisas que eu quis colocar,mas não soube onde encaixar x.x)

Shounen ai -- Kyo x Yuki

Brincadeira do Destino

Parte 1

Era uma manhã fria e chuvosa.Nenhum pássaro cantava e,salvo o barulho incessante das gotas,que a tudo castigavam,nada afirmava que ainda existia vida lá fora.

Suspiro.

É assim desde que você partiu.A natureza chora a sua ausência.

E,por mais que queira negar,eu também.

- Dois meses... – Sorrio,amargo.No início achei,ou melhor,tentei me convencer de que era só mais um treino fora da cidade.Os dias passavam,e eu os contava,como grãos de areia em uma ampulheta:não tentava impedi-los de cair,tampouco ansiava pelo momento de vira-la e começar outra vez,só...esperava,sem saber se te queria de volta ou não.

Mas,não fez diferença.Você não voltou.

Foi quando os outros desistiram de tentar esconder,fingir que nunca houvera um Kyo pra se importar,e finalmente me contaram a verdade.O porque de ter partido,e de nunca voltar.

Qualquer esperança de voltar a rotina morreu naquele momento.

Dor e humilhação,coragem e esperança,nada foi deixado de lado.Diante de mim,um outro Kyo surgia,alguém por trás da máscara de ódio,que amava,sorria e sofria como eu.

Descobrir isso foi pior que a morte.De fato,foi o golpe que faltava para meu mundo ir abaixo,soterrando minha alma sobre toneladas de escombros de culpa,mágoa e incerteza.

Meus olhos tinham sido abertos...

...mas agora,eu só queria fecha-los para sempre.

Doía tanto.

Me tranquei no quarto,tentando me livrar dos olhares de pena,e do seu fantasma,que parecia estar sempre por perto.Não ia a escola nem falava com ninguém.Tohru bem que tentava,batendo em minha porta de tempos em tempos,levando comida na qual eu mal tocava,e não raramente devolvia intacta,tentando,chorosa,me convencer a sair.Mas eu continuava lá,largado na cama,como um trapo inútil,sem vontade pra nada.

Pela primeira vez,não consegui me abrir com ela.

Foi quando começou.No início eram pesadelos,eu te via preso por uma coleira de metal,no quarto escuro em que eu fora criado,e Akito te batia,com toda a força e crueldade dignos do patriarca.Eu era obrigando a ver a sua dor,sem poder impedir,muito menos acordar.

Com o tempo,vieram as lembranças,momentos que passei ao seu lado,sempre lhe tratando como rival,nunca como amigo.Eram piores que os pesadelos,pois me mostravam meus próprios erros,de novo e de novo,esfregando na cara minha natureza desprezível e medíocre.

Por fim,vieram os sonhos,momentos imaginários que me deixavam fingir não haver dor e davam uma esperança insana de que tudo voltaria ao normal.Era o alivio que eu tanto implorava mas,era tão efêmero,que bastava acordar e a dor voltava,pior que nunca.

Nesses momentos me pego pensando em você,ou melhor,em seus sentimentos.E se eu te correspondesse?Você reagiria?E eu?Será que eu faria a diferença?Ou estaria aqui,condenado a dor do mesmo jeito?

Essas dúvidas me atormentam,pior,se misturam com sentimentos que não entendo,mas que sei que não deveria ter.Eu sou um condenado,implorando pelo golpe de misericórdia,rezando para que tenham pena de mim,e me matem antes que essas emoções o façam.

Era demais para a minha sanidade...

Eu disse que te odiava,e era verdade.Então,porque meu peito dói?Porque as lágrimas não abandonam meus olhos?

Foi tudo mentira?Até hoje,tudo não passou de uma grande farsa?

E o que eu sentia?Era real ou só medo,convenientemente disfarçado?

São tantas perguntas aqui,presas em meu coração,que ele dói,rachando mais a cada batida.O que vou fazer,quando ele não agüentar e quebrar?

Será...que dói por sua causa?

Não sei...só sei que só você poderá me consertar.

Mas não é certo.

Não posso deixa-lo consertar meu coração,pois já o entreguei a Tohru.Caberá a ela essa tarefa...mas ela não vai conseguir.

Droga!Se sei disso,porque insisto?

Não adianta mais dizer que você era só um rival,um estorvo,um nada

Negar a culpa,que me fere fundo.

Negar aquele beijo,que ainda me queima os lábios...

Seu cheiro e seu gosto ainda estão em mim,rondando,sempre a espreita.Essas suas marcas que me tomam,fortes e irracionais e,ao mesmo tempo,delicadas e predatórias,minando minha resistência a cada dia,hora,segundo.

Você é o meu predador.Só meu.

Então,porque hesito tanto em contar,o que admito pra mim mesmo?

Por ela...

Seria tão mais fácil enterrar tudo,ser feliz ao lado dela...

Era só ter dormido na casa do Hatori,como este me pediu...não teríamos nos encontrado...o estúpido beijo não aconteceria...e eu teria vivido o resto dos meus dias feliz.

Maldito destino!

Agora meu estado é lamentável!Estou trancado no quarto desde que partiu,sufocado por sentimentos que não deveria ter,ignorando tudo a minha volta com uma frieza digna do meu nome.

Nem mesmo com ela consigo falar,logo ela,que se debulha em lágrimas toda a noite.Ela chora por nós,maldito!Sente sua falta!Tenta ser forte e confortar a todos,mas está morrendo,murchando pouco a pouco bem diante dos meus olhos.

Assim como eu.

- Maldito...MALDITO! - Grito,com todas as forças,sem me importar em ser ouvido.

- Te odeio,seu idiota...te odeio,te odeio... - Repito sem parar,como um mantra,uma reza profana,na qual peço o total esquecimento:a dádiva da morte.

-...te odeio...te odeio...-Minha garganta arranha,a voz ficando mais fraca a cada sílaba,o quarto começa a rodar e minha vista escurece.Será que minhas preces foram ouvidas?A morte finalmente veio me buscar?

-...te...odeio...te...

-Yuki!

-...amo...

_Continua?_


	2. Chapter 2

Brincadeira do Destino

Parte 2

Está tão escuro...tão frio...Onde estou?Porque sinto o corpo tão pesado?

Será que,finalmente,morri?É isso?Essa é a morte?

Vozes abafadas soam ao longe,uma porta range e,logo ouço passos se aproximando.Mais ruídos,um de algo metálico,não consigo identificar,o outro de alguma coisa arrastando.

Droga!Desde quando pensar é tão difícil?

"Tem alguém aqui", teima uma voz,no fundo da minha mente.Instinto?Talvez,não importa.Só sei que algo quente envolve minha mão,espalhando calor por todo o meu corpo,arrepiando e relaxando ao mesmo tempo.

Tenho certeza:não estou morto.Melhor ainda,já tive essa mesma sensação,esse conhecido arrepio,que me faz derreter,esse calor,que me desarma.Mas quem?Quem me fez sentir assim?

Nas últimas semanas,não tenho sido nada mais que um grande e rabugento cubo de gelo.Me isolei de todos,recusando qualquer ajuda com palavras afiadas e venenosas.Então porque?Quem está aqui,ao meu lado?

Meu estômago revira,trazendo um gosto amargo a boca.Só uma pessoa tinha escapado...

Não,não pode ser...Não!Vá embora! Me deixe em paz!Maldito!Maldito sonho!Me deixe em paz!

Alguém me sacode,de leve,tentando me acordar.Mas eu não quero!Não vou!Me recuso a abrir os olhos,só pra me ver de novo no quarto,largado sobre a cama.Não,mesmo falso,esse calor gostoso é melhor que a fria realidade,melhor que tudo que venho experimentando nos últimos tempos.Porque largar isso?Só pra voltar a viver?Não!

O que venho levando não pode ser chamado de vida.

Sinto meus ombros serem agarrados e sacudidos com força.Quem quer que seja (pois já me convenci de que isso é um sonho,sendo assim não pode ser ele),está se esforçando muito pra me fazer acordar.Baka!Não percebe que não quero?

Finalmente,ele parece cansar e me deita de novo.(Custou a entender,hein?) Mas,quando acho que terei um pouco de paz,sinto seu hálito quente em meu ouvido,sussurrando tão baixinho,que só consigo entender poucas palavras.

Gomen,Yuki...estou aqui...volte...

Meu coração acelera.Essa voz,esse toque,esse cheiro.Não pode ser tudo um sonho,não tem como.Meus lábios começam a queimar,reconhecendo,querendo mais.

Não é um sonho!

Abro os olhos...

E vejo na íris de rubi,a mais pura e feliz realidade.

-Kyo... - É real!(Céus,como é que se sorri mesmo?)

Vamos,me beije!Me abrace!Faça qualquer coisa além dessa cara de quem viu um fantasma!(sei que estou um lixo mas,hei!Quem manda me amar?)

Mas você não faz isso.Só fica ali,me encarando com um meio sorriso apagado.

Não entendo,você queria tanto me acordar,porque essa apatia toda?Me deixo perder no verdadeiro mar de sangue que são seus olhos,encontro dor e culpa,ambos gêmeos dos meus,amor e desejo,iguais aos daquela noite,e...tristeza?

Era como se toda a frieza que eu tinha usado fosse reunida,posta num grande balde,e jogada na minha cabeça.Num baque,percebi o porque de não reagir.

Seus olhos pedem por isso,você quer,você me ama...

...mas ainda acha que não é correspondido.

- Baka! – digo,num suspiro cansado.Você me encara,sem entender.

Pego sua mão,entrelaçando nossos dedos.Seus olhos ficam pulando delas para o meu rosto,num vai e vem que revela toda a sua confusão,tentando a todo custo achar algum significado para o meu gesto.Quase posso ver as engrenagens se mexendo na sua cabeça.

-Yuki? – indaga,ainda meio incerto,a mão tremendo enquanto as palavras "não acredito" tomam conta do seu olhar,como se tudo aquilo fosse bom demais pra ser verdade.

Sabe de uma coisa?

DANE-SE!

Te puxo,com tanta força que você cai sobre mim na cama e,numa pressa animal,tomo seus lábios,forçando passagem com a língua,tomando tudo,querendo tudo.

Quanto tempo eu tinha esperado?

Tempo demais,mas nada disso importava agora.Você estava ali,comigo,isso bastava para apagar toda a escuridão da minha memória,substituindo por idéias maravilhosas sobre o futuro!

Eu estava vivo!Melhor,com Kyo ao meu lado!

Nada mais importava.

-E a lagartixa disse que você estava mal. – zombou,quando nos separamos

-O Hatori? - (lagartixa?o.o)

Finalmente me dou conta que não estou em meu quarto.Meio assustado,olho ao redor,me vendo num lugar todo branco,com uma grande janela de frente pra cama.No braço esquerdo,uma agulha com um pequeno tubo,me davam soro.

Como eu temia,era um hospital.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunto,tenso,já odiando o tempo que passei ali e louco pra ir embora.

- Eu e a Tohru te encontramos desmaiado no quarto.Estava tão fraco que nem Hatori poderia te tratar em casa,por isso te trouxemos pra cá.Você esteve dormindo por três dias.

-Entendo.Mas,como me acharam?A porta estava trancada.

Você congela,arrepiando como o gato que é.

-Bem... – o suor já começava a se formar,umedecendo nossas mãos,ainda juntas.

-Bem? – pressiono,deixando um meio sorriso aparecer (sádico?eu?)

-Eu arrombei.

Ok,eu já devia esperar algo assim

-A culpa não foi minha! – você dispara,com o mal humor de sempre - Eu te chamei um tempão,mas você não respondia,então a Tohru começou a se descabelar,porque você tava trancado lá a não sei quantos dias e...

Não presto atenção.De fato,nem lembro do que estamos falando,tamanha é minha preocupação com algo,a única peça que não se encaixa: você.O que está fazendo aqui?Deveria estar trancado na sede,com Akito,sofrendo como nos meus pesadelos,talvez até mais.

E se for só uma visita?É isso?Uma mera visita?

Não...não dá.Não posso te ver ir embora de novo.

É pedir demais.Não consigo,não agüento...

Sua mão aperta a minha,numa carícia firme,um pedido mudo para que volte a te encarar.Porém,eu só me encolho ainda mais,tentando em vão me soltar,ir pra longe de você.Fugir das suas palavras,carinhos,beijos.Fugir de ti,de nosso destino amaldiçoado!

Mas você não deixa,nunca ia deixar.Não agora que sabe que também te amo.

Seu gato estúpido e teimoso!Que cisma em secar as lágrimas que sequer percebi que derramava,me abraçando com carinho enquanto me debato,tentando escapar.

-Está tudo bem. – diz,o tom preocupado fazendo a voz soar ainda mais rouca.

-Não minta...

-Yuki.

-Pare de mentir pra mim!Não está tudo bem,nunca vai estar!Por minha causa você foi condenado,CON-DE-NA-DO,a passar o resto de seus dias trancado naquela porcaria de sede,onde só Akito poderá te ver!E ele vai,acredite!Aquele miserável vai saborear cada segundo,cada grito que você soltar quando te bater,contando tudo direitinho pra,no dia seguinte,tentar quebrar o próprio recorde!Esse será seu destino,Kyo,por minha culpa,é isso que viverá daqui por diante: dor,dor e mais dor.Graças a Akito...graças a mim...

-Você nunca me trouxe dor. – seu abraço se renova,e eu escondo o rosto em seu pescoço - Quanto a Akito,ele até tentou,mas não será mais um problema.

-Co...como assim?

-Olhe pra mim – seu pedido é um sussurro,entretanto,não consigo negar.Nossos olhos se encontram,e o mundo silencia,solene,para que nada possa atrapalhar o momento.

É importante,posso sentir.Algo que vai mudar tudo,pra melhor...ou pra pior.

Mas meu coração bate acelerado,esperançoso como nunca sonhei.Eram minhas últimas migalhas,mas eu ia apostar tudo no final feliz.

-Estou livre,Akito morreu.

Te ouço rir (provavelmente da minha cara),mas estou longe,perdido no significado daquelas poucas palavras.Akito está morto...Então,estamos sem um patriarca?Estamos todos...livres?

Minha mente acelera,tentando lembrar de todas as mulheres da família,procurando desesperadamente por alguma grávida.

-Não tem mais ninguém esperando bebê,Hatori já contou.E,mesmo que tivesse,não faria diferença.

Beijo seus lábios de leve.Realmente,não faria a menor diferença.Não dessa vez.

Um sorriso escapa,crescendo mais e mais,se tornando uma sonora gargalhada que ecoa por toda a parte.

-Que foi? – você pergunta,meio sorrindo,contagiado pela minha súbita (e insana) alegria.

-É engraçado...

-O Akito morrer?

-Não,baka!O destino!No seu aniversário,Hatori tinha me pedido pra dormir na casa dele,se eu tivesse feito isso,você nunca se declararia.Não me contariam sobre o destino do gato,eu não me trancaria no quarto e jamais descobriria meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

-E,se não fosse o Akito,talvez eu jamais tivesse me declarado.Também não conheceríamos a Tohru.

- Falando nisso,como vamos contar?Não quero magoá-la.

- Do jeito que ela nos conhece,é capaz de já até saber.Mesmo assim,é melhor que fique sabendo por nós que pelo fofoqueiro do Shigure.

- Mesmo assim,ela vai ficar triste.

- Talvez,mas ela é forte,vai superar.Isso pode até vir a calhar no futuro.

- E quanto a nós,o que faremos?

- Como assim?Ficamos juntos,oras.

- Baka. – digo,inconformado,você é tão simplista.Já pensou na reação dos outros?No preconceito? E se não nos aceitarem?

De repente,me vejo angustiado,incerto sobre o que nos aguarda.Você me encara,olhando fundo nos meus olhos,tentando mostrar todo o seu íntimo,as promessas mudas dentro de si.

A promessa de me proteger,

De ficar ao meu lado,

De me amar,sempre!

Me senti pequeno e ingrato,ante a convicção do seu olhar.Você acreditava,e faria de tudo por isso.E eu?O que tinha feito até agora?Absolutamente nada,além de me preocupar,temendo coisas que,talvez,nem viessem a acontecer.

- Tenho muito que aprender. – sussurro,cansado,as pálpebras começando a pesar.

- Nós dois. - Você murmura de volta,se ajeitando melhor na cama,deitando ao meu lado,me fazendo descansar em seu peito.Seu coração bate,compassado com o meu,me embalando numa doce canção de ninar.

E é nesse pequeno momento,entre o sono e a vigília,que finalmente vejo o sinal que tanto esperei,o sinal que anunciava o fim de uma vida...e o nascer de uma outra.

- Parou de chover...

Fim...

Eeeeeeeeeeee /o/ (yue soltando fogos de artifício)

Ufa!Nem acredito que acabei.Nya,é tão boa essa sensação de ter um trabalho finalizado!Sorry pelo final meio clichê,mas eu não resisti.

Agora,vamos aos agradecimentos:

_Mo de Áries_ - Realmente,aquele "continua" foi só uma tentativa baka de criar suspense.(falhei miseravelmente --').Bom,pelo menos agora você já sabe quem gritou.Muito obrigada por comentar!

_Jessi Amamiya_ - Aiaiai,essa carinha "cachorro sem dono" é golpe baixo viu? u.u Mesmo assim,obrigada por comentar.

E,a todos que leram mais não deixaram reviews,muito obrigada!Espero que essa pequena continuação corresponda as expectativas!Mesmo assim,sintam-se a vontade pra criticar.(sai correndo antes que comecem a atirar pedras)


End file.
